


All Alone

by Ladybrooklynn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrooklynn/pseuds/Ladybrooklynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer thinks (y/n) will be at work until 5... But she comes home at noon and finds him in quite the attractive state. </p>
<p>[Terrible summary... HE'S TOUCHING HIMSELF, GUYS! ;)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone

Spencer  
9:43 a.m.  
Just got home!

(Y/n) (l/n)   
9:47 a.m.   
Omg, I cannot wait to see you!

Spencer  
9:48 a.m.  
I can’t wait either! 6 o'clock better hurry up and get here!

(Y/n) (l/n)  
9:54 a.m.   
Don’t worry it will get here sooner than you think

(Y/n) grinned at her phone as she typed the message. Yes, she was schedule until 6 tonight, and Spencer knew that. What he didn’t know was that she asked her boss if she could leave a few hours early. Knowing all about Spencer’s job and the fact that he’d been gone for almost three weeks with this latest case, her boss was more than happy to oblige.  
Appreciative of her boss’s kindness, (y/n) put her phone away when she knew that Spencer had made it back home safely and worked diligently, patiently waiting for 12 o'clock to roll around.

–  
Spencer sat on the couch of their apartment, flipping through the channels. He’d already eaten, read 7 books, and watched a 48 minute long documentary on aliens, and his clock only 11:13 am. Time was moving ridiculously slow as he impatiently waited to see (y/n), her (long/short) (h/c) hair, her gleaming (e/c) eyes, her soft skin, and those lips. Spencer’s mind stayed on her lips. He imagined kissing them tenderly, her hands moving along his body, and removing his belt.  
Looking over to the clock, Spencer realized he had some time to kill. He unbuckled his belt timidly, unzipping his pants with his lip in his teeth as he contemplated touching himself.

When he removed his member from his boxers, Spencer closed his eyes. He imagined (y/n)’s hands as he wrapped his fist around his length and began pumping it slowly. Exhaling, Spencer let his mind wander, images of (y/n) flashing through his brain as his hand moved more and more quickly.

“Oh, my god.”

Those three small words hit Spencer’s ears like a gun shot. His eyes popped open, locking onto (y/n)’s immediately. Blush crept to his cheeks as he sat in front of her with his dick in his hand, but the surprise in her eyes was overpowered only by the lust that radiated through them.

“You’re so fucking hot right now,” she gasped as she let her eyes move along his body.

“So, why are you still standing over there then?” Spencer panted, mischief painting his pouty lips into a grin, “Shouldn’t you be over here… Kneeling?”

Licking her lips as his words hit her core, (y/n) rushed to Spencer’s parted legs and lowered herself to the floor between them.

Her hands rushed up his thighs and rested on his hips as she moved her lips across the sensitive tip of Spencer’s erection.

“Don’t tease,” Spencer growled, twisting her hair in his fingers and tugging it.

A soft moan flowed from (y/n)’s throat as she wrapped her lips around Spencer’s hardened cock and began sliding them down its impressive length.

“Fuck,” he breathed, “Just like that. Such a good girl for me.”

Moaning at his praises, (y/n)’s motions quickened, her fingers gripped his hips in desperation as her own began to roll instinctively.  
Spencer watched her for a few moments before he jerked her hair back hard enough to separate her lips from his throbbing cock.

Standing up in front of her, Spencer growled, “On the couch. Bend over.”

She rose from the floor hastily, positioning herself for Spencer as quickly as she could.

He ripped her pants away from her body violently, her panties almost tearing in his hands, and he delivered one hard smack to her bare and bent over ass.

“Fuck,” she shrieked as his hand connected with her flesh.

He rubbed the reddened area softly, his hand sliding between her legs and teasing her core.

“So wet for me already,” he smirked, pulling his hand away from her hole and lining his erection up with it. “Say please.”

“Please, Spencer,” she whined.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me. Spencer, please!”

Biting his lip at her pleas, Spencer shoved his length deep inside of her. His hips thrust in against her with vicious need, his fingers gripping her hips so tightly she could feel bruises forming. With each movement of his body, Spencer drove his length deeper inside of (y/n), harder than the previous thrust.

She wailed under his assault, crying out his name as his impressively painful cock plummeted in and out of her with animalistic ardor. His hungry pants were adorned with faint groans and soft growls as the sound of his name on her voice echoed through the room. His hips bucked into hers jerkily as their speed increased, his fingers sinking even deeper into the now tender and sore flesh of her hips.

“Fuck, Spencer,” she cried, her orgasm already approaching.

“It’s been so long,” he panted as his cock plummeted inside of her, “Fuck, baby. Come with me.”

Her walls tightened as she rode her ecstasy, Spencer filling her with his rapture as she did so.

His hips slowed when he came down from his high, and he released himself from her slowly. Collapsing in the couch together, Spencer wrapped his arms spring (y/n) firmly, protectively.

“That was amazing,” she whispered against his neck as she nestled into it.

“Don’t get too comfy,” Spencer smiled, “We’ve got three weeks to make up for.”


End file.
